Clare
Etymology クレア transliterates from "Clare," deriving from three possible sources: French feminine name "Claire" (French for "clear" or "light"), Anglo-Irish "Clare" from Latin clarus (famous, bright). And Irish "County Clare," Anglicization of Irish-Gaelic an Clár ("plain" or "flat place"). Name of Italian saint, Clare of Assisi. Appearance 'Childhood' Has long hair (brown in anime—and green eyes), worn in manga "hime" style. As young girl, she bears scars from Yoma abuse (Scene 014, Anime Scene 05). 'Claymore warrior' 'Organization' Typical Yagi heart-shaped face. Clare appears as taller, medieval version of "Ikuno Shiratakiyagi" (character in ''Angel Densetsu''). Wears pageboy like Ikuno's. Her irises are silver. Stomach bears unseen Stigmata (Scene 004). Wears Art Deco, Roman Army-like uniform. Two layers of spaulders held by two-band clasp. 'Ghost' During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Organization uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over black top, garters, gaped stockings and short skirt. Closest to Cynthia in dress. 'Awakened' Eyes turn gold with vertical slit pupils like a Yoma's (Anime Scene 01). Face and body becomes distorted with veins and muscle. During Northern Campaign. Clare's legs becomes hock-jointed—a cross between a horse and Pterodactyl. Her left arm becomes a giant claw, and her right sprouts several blades (Scene 059, Anime Scene 23). Personality 'Childhood' As pre-adolescent, Clare appears unusually persistent. She survives destruction of family and living with Yoma pack. Emotionally withdrawn while captive, she opens up on meeting Teresa. Clare withdraws again after Teresa's death. 'Claymore warrior' Clare appears introverted. In reality, Clare keeps her emotional life a secret. Louvre and Irene see through the facade, however. Both warn her of the consequences of an emotional life—the very sort of life Clare is willing to live and die for. Datasheet From Yoma War Record I. 'Baseline' Height: 170cm (5ft 6.92in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: F *Agile: F *Strength: F *Mental: D *Sensing: C+ *Leadership: F 'Class' Clare is an Offensive Type warrior, her innate ability being Preemptive Sensing. 'Technique' 'Fast Sword' Possessing Irene's right arm enables Fast Sword. For arm's potential baselines, see Irene's baseline. 'Windcutter' During 7-year Timeskip, to avoid Yoki release, necessitates training with Yoki-less version of Windcutter. 'Evaluation' Organization notes low baseline of abilities. Appears calm, but too many instances being emotionally involved. Also reports of near awakening. History 'Childhood' 'Family' Flashback shows Clare's parents killed by Yoma, impersonating Clare's older brother. Unidentified Claymore warrior kills Yoma atop Clare (Scene 003, Anime Scene 01). 'Teresa' 'Theo' In Theo village, Teresa rescues Clare from a Yoma, impersonating a parent. A mute Clare tries comforting Teresa, only to be rebuffed. While Clare follows Teresa through wilderness, they run into a bandit gang—led by Head—who Teresa frightens away by exposing her Stigmata (Scene 012, Anime Scene 04). 'New old name' Teresa names her Clare, only to find out that is her name. Later, Teresa tells about the twin goddesses, Teresa and Clare (Scene 014, Anime Scene 05). After fighting Rig, Clare regains her voice and reveals seeing the same pain in Teresa's eyes as Clare suffers and only wants to comfort Teresa. Teresa and Clare become like mother and daughter (Scene 015, Anime Scene 05). 'Rokut' They continue their travels. Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare. Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa (Scene 017, Anime Scene 06). 'Target' At another village, Teresa saves young boy from a Yoma. Villagers urge Teresa to stay. Guests of honor at local inn, Teresa and Clare spend their last moments of happiness together. Soon, execution party arrives (Scene 019, Anime Scene 07). Teresa repel first attacks of Irene and Sophia, then escapes Noel's attack. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoki Sensing, she does not notice Priscilla, who introduces herself. One-by-one, Teresa defeats warriors. And without Yoki release or specialized technique. Led by Priscilla, execution party proves little more than organized mob (Scene 021, Anime Scene 08). 'Last battle' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives, who witness Priscilla beheading Teresa (Scene 023, Anime Scene 08). 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into winged, one-horned being. She decimates execution party, but ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid. Clare decides to use Organization as venue for revenge (Scene 024, Anime Scene 09). 'Organization' 'Early days' 'Academy' Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds her second mentor: Louvre, who helps her join Organization. She insists that Teresa's flesh and blood be put into her (Scene 024, Anime Scene 09). Despite Louvre's jump-starting Clare's career, their relationship remains a chilly one. His double-dealings anger Clare (Scene 084). Clare's only friend at the Academy is Elena. During their painful transformation, they could only sleep by embracing each other (Scene 004, Anime Scene 02). 'Final exam' In a ruined village, Clare and a cadet rival initially fight each other. But a Yoma forces them to cooperate. Clare hides her rival and herself inside a building. Clare cuts off 2/3 of her hair to hang out window as a decoy. When Yoma attacks hair, Clare kills Yoma (Extra Scene 4). 'Novice warrior' 'Lucky' As No. 47, Clare saves a young boy—Lucky—from Zaki in Degas (Scene 001, Anime Scene 01). And again in Egon (Scene 003). She allows Lucky to accompany her. As Louvre later suspects, Lucky reminds Clare of her human past. Later, Elena sends Clare a Black Card. They rendezvous at Mount Schiele, where Clare euthanizes her friend (Scene 004, Anime Scene 02). 'Lavoy' Clare is sent to Holy City of Lavoy, on request from Priest Vincent. She investigates murders in Lavoy Cathedral. She believes a Voracious Eater is responsible. But two guards interfere—Gerke and Sid (Scene 005, Anime Scene 03). During a fight in the cathedral, the Yoma nearly kills Clare (Scene 007, Anime Scene 03). When she recovers, she examines the cathedral staff, while the Yoma, pretending to be a saint's corpse, threatens Lucky downstairs. Clare, with Gerke's help, kills the Yoma (Scene 010, Anime Scene 04). 'Awakened Hunts' 'Toriro Hunt' Clare disregards orders and alone engages Yoma in Toriro. Makes bad initial impression on Miria when Toriro Hunt arrives (Scene 025, Anime Scene 09). 'Pablo Hunt' Clare forces Pablo Hunt to wait a week. Hunt leader, Miria, is already hostile, due to Clare's previous behavior. Helen teases Clare for bring Lucky, as well as her low rank. Deneuve is less overtly hostile (Scene 025, Anime Scene 09). Later in Pablo Mountains, Clare willingly risks her life to help her comrades. All hunt members are injured. But together with Miria, Clare kills Pablo Awakened (Scene 029, Anime Scene 10). The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again (Scene 031, Anime Scene 11). They do so in Northern Campaign. 'Fragonard Hunt' ='Contest' = Clare meets Ophelia, who discovers that Clare is half-awakened (Scene 031, Anime Scene 12). Ophelia cuts off Clare's legs, then challenges Clare to reattach legs, before Ophelia kills Lucky in sword-fight. Young girl comes on scene, awakening into Former Single-digit. Clare reattaches her legs and escapes with Lucky, as Ophelia is preoccupied with Single-digit (Scene 033, Anime Scene 12). ='Separation' = Clare and Lucky forced to separate. Each promises to find the other again (Scene 034, Anime Scene 12). Clare lures Ophelia in opposite path of Lucky's. Clare loses right arm to Ophelia's Ripple Sword. But Ophelia is defeated by Clare's third mentor, disguised in witch cape—Irene (Scene 036, Anime Scene 13). 'Irene's Hidden Valley' 'Fit for battle' Later, in Irene's Hidden Valley, Clare convalesces in Irene's cabin. Irene guesses Clare's intent to kill Priscilla. She tries teaching Clare the Fast Sword. When Irene realizes Clare can never master Fast Sword in her condition, Irene cuts off her arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift" (Scene 038, Anime Scene 14). 'Rafaela' After Clare leaves, Rafaela appears. She tells Irene of her impeding execution for desertion. Deep in forest, Clare feels something sudden in Irene's arm. An awakened Ophelia interrupts Clare's thoughts (Scene 040, Anime Scene 14). 'Face-off' Ophelia throws Clare into a lake. Ophelia plays another contest. It ends with Clare euthanizing her (Scene 040, Anime Scene 14). '3-month Timeskip' 'Hamel' Clare deserts Organization for three months, as she searches for Lucky. In city of Hamel, she dodges Zakol Hunt, led by Jean. Later, a wounded warrior from hunt staggers into town. She asks Clare to save her comrades before dying (Scene 041, Anime Scene 15). 'Witch's Maw' In abandoned castle, Riffle of the West supervises her consort, Duff, in awakening Jean and Katea. Duff senses Clare's arrival. Riffle orders him to deal with Clare (Scene 042, Anime Scene 16). 'Fight with Duff' ='Round I' = Upstairs, Clare destroys Yoma pack, then attacks Duff, but gets captured. ='Round II' = Then Galatea arrives (Scene 043, Anime Scene 16). Using Yoki Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Duff drop Clare into her waiting arms. Galatea tries to leave. But Duff caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. In the ensuing battle, Galatea cuts off Duff's hand. Riffle suddenly appears. She explains she needs the warriors to awaken and join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North. Riffle inadvertently reveals Priscilla's existence. When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riffle promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Riffle almost tricks Clare into awakening, but Galatea reverts her back. Riffle couches Duff, who then defeats both warriors. Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Duff (Scene 044, Anime Scene 16). ='Round III' = Clare discovers Jean's awakened, butterfly form. Clare uses Galatea's technique to revert Jean to normal. Jean pledges her life to Clare (Scene 046, Anime Scene 17). Upstairs, Galatea and Clare distract Duff, while Jean attacks his throat with Drill Sword. Round III ends in failure. ='Round IV' = Clare and Jean try again in last desperate attempt. Clare realizes her error—her Preemptive Sensing must guide her Fast Sword. As Jean attacks Duff, Clare reads Duff's moves, her Fast Sword preventing his arms from smashing Jean. This time Jean nearly kills Duff, but Riffle intervenes. Riffle awards warriors their freedom and reveals Priscilla's whereabouts (Scene 049, Anime Scene 17). Later, to Clare's annoyance, Jean follows her in forest. They run into Louvre and Rafaela. Clare is forced to go to Pieta and fight Isley, anyway (Scene 050, Anime Scene 18). 'Northern Campaign' Assigned during Northern Campaign to Team Flora: Lily (No. 18), Wendy (No. 30) and Karla (No. 39) (Scene 051, Anime Scene 18). 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Flora fights Armadillo Awakened. Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare are pinned to roof by technique resembling Yoki Alignment and Control (Scene 052, Anime Scene 18). Armadillo then remote controls Karla to execute Team Flora. Irene's arm, on its own volition, shatters roof with Fast Sword. Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Deneuve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When head tries to escape, Flora and Clare cut it to pieces (Scene 054, Anime Scene 19). Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader (Scene 055). Anime version has Jean preventing fight (Anime Scene 20). 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Clare appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Yoki Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoki makes her appear dead to both Awakened and Organization (Scene 066). Northern Army invades Pieta. Flora and Clare ambush Stegosaur Awakened. Rigaud decides to decapitate leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaud repels Clare and kills Flora (Scene 057). He wounds Deneuve. Clare further awakens. Rigaud finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm (Scene 058). As Clare and Rigaud fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaud's arm. Clare eventually kills Rigaud (Scene 059). Clare's awakening out of control, she demands that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies reverting Clare to normal (Scene 060). After last battle of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneuve, Helen, Tabitha, Uma and Clare (Scene 066). ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaud sequence similar to manga (Anime Scene 23). Lucky races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneuve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight (Anime Scene 24). After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneuve and Helen (Anime Scene 25). Jean and Lucky arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Lucky stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneuve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Clare leaves with Lucky. The ghost of Teresa bids farewell. Series ends here (Anime Scene 26). '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Clare is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoki-less techniques. Miria serves as leader. In deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Lucky may still be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse (Scene 067). 'Toulouse' Clare, Miria, Deneuve and Helen rescue Audrey's Hunt from Riffle (Scene 070). Riffle tells Clare what happened during 7-year Timeskip (Scene 071). Later, Audrey hints that Galatea may still be alive (Scene 072). In Lavoy, Ghosts defeat Agatha, in which Clare rescues Galatea (Scene 077). Afterward, Miria reveals Miria's Hypothesis. The warriors are left horrified and confused (Scene 079). During tavern party, Sid tells Clare that Lucky was in town looking for her. Gerke reassures Clare that she and Lucky must meet again (Scene 080). Miria lets Clare travel west to Lautrec—accompanied by Cynthia and Uma—in search of Lucky (Scene 082). 'Lautrec' 'Delacroix' In Delacroix, Clare and Cynthia fight Awakened Being, while Uma knocks unconscious Organization search party (Scene 083). Awakened killed. But Louvre witnesses everything. Later in private meeting, Ghosts discover Louvre is an agent for Dragons' Allies (Scene 084). 'Witch's Maw II' Baited by Louvre, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. In forest, they encounter Duff, who grabs Uma's leg—Clare cuts it off. While Cynthia regenerates Uma's leg, Clare follows Duff into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes. Renée takes Yoki Suppressant and flees. Duff tries to pursue her, but she loses him. While Riffle and Duff are distracted by Renée, Clare reenters castle (Scene 091). Clare enters mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in replay from Scene 050. When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Fast Sword, Clare kills Rafaela with Irene's arm. Rafaela gives Clare all her memories, among which is "something you must know." (Scene 092). 'Destroyer' When Destroyer awakens, castle is destroyed. Clare emerges from mass of Yoma tissue, only to see sky-high entity—a demonic parody of the goddesses Teresa and Clare (Scene 093). As Deneuve and Helen approach, Destroyer fires Parasitic Rods (Scene 094). Rods morph into Hellcats, which attack Clare, Deneuve and Helen (Scene 095). 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since Clare's childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death (Scene 100). But Jean's mental "wedge" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her attacks to fail. Deneuve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla. They race toward Destroyer (Scene 101). Destroyer swallows Clare's legless torso before Priscilla's arrival. Priscilla too gets swallowed in Yoki Mass (Scene 105). 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Lavoy. Galatea warns that releasing Clare could release Priscilla (Scene 109). Additional details *From Claymore Intimate Persona, 記憶 Kioku (Remembrance): Clare—Houko Kuwashima 4:50 *Clare Model as Claymore warrior No. 47, 1/8 scale, available from MegaHouse. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Toriro Hunt Category:Pablo Hunt Category:Fragonard Hunt Category:Northern Campaign Category:Ghosts Category:Fragonard Hunt